Lighting arrangements with LEDs are used for an ever increasing number of lighting applications. In many cases, an optical element is arranged in front of an LED to alter the light emission, such as e.g. a lens, a reflector and/or a collimator to obtain an emitted light beam of desired properties.
The properties of the emitted light may depend on the exact positioning of the optical element relative to the LED. An exact positioning of the optical element is therefore advantageous.
DE 10 2008 047 277 A1 shows a device having a carrier arrangement holding an objective to change a focal plane relative to a charge coupled device chip. The objective is arranged in a section of a compensation body that extends along an optical axis, wherein the compensation body is connected in another section with the carrier arrangement. The compensation body includes a material with a thermal expansion coefficient, which is measured such that a temperature-dependent change of the arrangement of the focal plane to the optical component is balanced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,870 A discloses an athermalized beam source and collimator assembly includes a collimator lens spaced from a circular foldback flexure plate by a lens barrel. The circular foldback flexure plate incorporates a circular foldback flexure adjacent the beam source mount to isolate the beam source from the ambient environment and to athermalize the assembly. The beam source mount and circular foldback flexure plate are composed of a material that is identical in composition and CTE as the portion of the beam source that is attached to the beam source mount.
EP 2 884 157 A2 shows a motor vehicle headlamp with at least one semiconductor light source and a primary optical system which collects light emitted from the semiconductor light source and is directed to a secondary optical system, wherein the primary optical system receives the light from the light source via a light entry surface and the light is emitted out via a light exit surface, wherein the primary optical system has a connecting flange with which the primary optical system is kept in a holder in at least two fixed bearings, wherein a first section of the connecting flange is curved like a dome.